Fate
by Barnhousehotdog
Summary: Everyone in Thunderclan know Tanglepaw, Hawkpaw and Tigerpaw's fate. Except for them. Will they be able to change it, or will the clan be destroyed because of them?


**Thunderclan**

**Leader:** Maplestar-brown and white tom

**Deputy:** Twigfur-gray she-cat

**Medicine Cat:** Fernstep-white she-cat

**Warriors:** Fuzzyshadow-black tom

Tanglenose-brown & white she-cat

Rockface-orange tabby tom with white feet

Thorntalon-orange tom

Mudnose-black & white tom

Scarhead-black tom

Fuzzylegs-gray & white tom

Wildface-brown & white she-cat

Bramblenose-brown & white tom

Hawkfire-gray & white tom

Spottedshadow-calico she-cat

Tanglebelly- tiger & white tom

Mossheart-white she-cat

Scarheart- orange & white tom

Swiftpath-orange tabby tom

Hawkfoot-light brown & white she-cat

Mudfire- white tom cat

Scarmask-tortishell she-cat

Sandbelly-tiger tom

Tanglefur-tiger she-cat

Tangletalon-black & white tom

Shadefur-black tom

Brustlewing-white she-cat

Wildtail-brown and white tom

Leapordheart-orange she-cat

Leapordclaw-gray tom

Tangleface-brown tom

**Apprentices: **Tanglepaw-white tom

Hawkpaw-gray tom

Tigerpaw-black tom

Sandpaw- white tom

Rainpaw-dark gray she-cat

Wildpaw-brown & white she-cat

**Queens:** Rainbreath-black & white she-cat

Wildmask-tiger & white she-cat

Iceheart-tiger & white she-cat

Thornstorm-black & white she-cat

Scarpath-black she-cat

Rainflower-black & white she-cat

**Kits: **Snowkit-white tom

Spiderkit-black & white tom

**Elders: **Sandheart-calico she-cat

Thornfur-gray tabby tom

Mudlegs-white she-cat

Mudclaw-light yellow tom

**Prolouge**

Tanglepaw, Hawkpaw, and Tigerpaw were perfectly ordinary cats. They all thought there was nothing special about them. But every other cat in Windclan knew differently. Hawkpaw was the oldest of the trio of friends, and the day he was born, the Windclan leader, Maplestar, had a dream from Starclan. They told him, two more cats would be born. They would become friends, and they were destinied to betray the clan by telling another clan secret ways into camp, and that their leader had only one life left. Then Tanglepaw was born, and about a month later Tigerpaw was born. Maplestar knew they were the other cats. He told their parents. By the time Tigerpaw, Tanglepaw and Hawkpaw were old enough to be apprentices the whole clan knew. But not even their parents told them. Little did the clan know, the day was coming when the truth would be told.

**Chapter 1**

Tanglepaw sat outside the apprentice's den with Tigerpaw and Hawkpaw. It was a warm day near the end of greenleaf. The apprentices had just come back from a hard day of training, and they all just wanted to eat and go to sleep. But the night patrol hadn't even left yet, so they weren't going to sleep for a while. Tanglepaw, Tigerpaw and Hawkpaw never went to their nests until the patrol came back. Also, all three of them were on the night patrol. They had eaten something already though. Finally, Tanglepaw spotted the patrol leader getting to his paws. He nudged the others, and they got up and ran towards the entrance to camp.

That night, when they were finally in their nests, Tanglepaw couldn't sleep. At about the middle of the night, he had to get up and go to the dirtplace. When he was coming back, he heard voices coming from between the medicine den and the elders den. Tanglepaw snuck over to investigate. He peeked around the corner of the medicine den, and saw Maplestar and his father Shadefur whispering together. He could hear everything they were saying. "I have a really bad feeling," Shadefur said, "Ever since Tanglepaw became eight months old, I haven't been able to shake it. Your dreams are going to come true soon. Tanglepaw, Tigerpaw and Hawkpaw's fates are going to come true. Very soon. You said yourself, you're on your last life. What if that's part of the information?!" "I think you're overreacting," Maplestar said, "But I think its best we still don't tell them anything. The less they know, the safer they'll be." Tanglepaw sunk his claws into the ground, angrily. They were hiding something from him and his friends. Maplestar walked away, towards Tanglepaw. Tanglepaw ducked back behind the medicine den. Maplestar walked back towards his den. Tanglepaw heard his father coming out. He jumped out, into his father's path. "What are you not telling me?!" he growled. "Tanglepaw!" Shadefur exclaimed, "It's the middle of the night." "Really, no kidding," Tanglepaw spat, "I can see your still up. I heard you talking. Your hiding something from me, Tigerpaw and Hawkpaw. What haven't you told me?!" Shadefur looked at the ground. Then he said, "You and your friends are destinied to know clan secrets. Maplestar had dreams about you three. He's not sure what secrets you will learn. But he does know, a rival clan will kidnap you, and you will tell the secrets to them. Then they will kill you." "What?!" Tanglepaw exclaimed, "Why did no one tell us before?!" "We wanted to spare you," Shadepaw said quietly. "Spare us from what Dad?!" Tanglepaw yelled, "We were going to find out sooner or later! Why didn't you tell us?! Why didn't SOMEONE! We had a right to know." "Tanglepaw," Shadefr protested. "No," Tanglepaw said, "We had a right to know." Tanglepaw trned and ran back to the apprentice's den.

**Chapter 2**

When Tigerpaw and Hawkpaw woke up the next morning, Tanglepaw took them out into the forest. He told them what he had hearfd last night. "Why didn't anyone tell us?" Hawkpaw asked. "My dad claimed he wanted to protect us," Tanglepaw said, "Another thing, Maplestar's on his last life. Dad thinks that could be part of the information we betray to another clan." Tigerpaw got up and started pacing. "Come on," Tanglepaw said, "Let's walk around. Get our jitters out." They walked over to the left side of the edge of camp. Hawkpaw stepped on a loose pile of dirt and rock, and it fell beneath his paw. Hawkpaw rolled down into the camp. "Hawkpaw!" Tigerpaw and Tanglepaw cried. They approached where Hawkpaw fell. It was some sort of ramp leading down into the camp. They slid down the ramp, and stopped beside Hawkpaw. "Are you alright?" Tanglepaw asked. Hawkpaw sat up, and nodded. Tigerpaw looked back at the ramp. "A secret way into camp," he muttered. Tanglepaw looked up at the rock in front of them. It was the Maplestar's den. "And it leads right to the leader's den," he said. The three friends looked around, and noticed all the cats in the learing looking at them funny. "Everyone in the camp knows," Tigerpaw said, "They all knew about our fate. And no one told us." Tigerpaw turned and clawed his way back up the ramp. Tanglepaw and Hawkpaw followed.

"Tigerpaw wait up!" Tanglepaw cried. Slowly, Tigerpaw came to a stop by the Shadowclan border. Tanglepaw and Hawkpaw caught up to him. "Sorry," Tigerpaw said, "It's just hard to believe no one ever told us before now. We've known these cats our whole lives. And our fate, I don't even want to think about." "Maybe...," Tanglepaw muttered. "Maybe what?" Hawkpaw asked. "Maybe we have a chance to change it," Tanglepaw said, "I mean it hasn't happened yet. We can change our fate." "But Tanglepaw," Tigerpaw said, "We know Maplestar's on his last life. And we know a secret way into camp that leads right to his den. I think that's pretty valuable information. Its already happening." "We don't have to give in," Tanglepaw said, "We can't give in. a rival clan will kidnap us. We won't give in. They won't destroy the clan. Not while we're around." "Right!" Hawkpaw said, jumping to his paws. A rustling from across the border distracted them. A Shadowclan patrol ran towards them. _Oh no, _Tanglepaw thought, _This is the next part. They overheard us talking._ "RUN!" Tanglepaw cried. Hawkpaw, Tigerpaw and him ran. The Shadowclan patrol didn;t even apuse at the border. The patrol was much bigger than them, and they caught up easily. Tanglepaw tripped and flipped onto his back. The last thing he saw was a giant paw coming down to smack his head.

**Chapter 3**

Tanglepaw woke up in the middle of the Shadowclan camp beside Hawkpaw and Tigerpaw. The Shadowclan leader sat in front of him. Tanglepaw leapt to his feet. The whole clan sat around them, in a circle. Hawkpaw and Tigerpaw hadn't woken yet. "You're a tough one aren't you," the Shadowclan leader purred. Tanglepaw looked up at her. He recognized her from his first gathering a month earlier. She was Sandstar. Sandstar started walking in circles around him. Her tail brushed his side every turn. "I could do with cats like you," she purred, "Not a lot of the apprentices we have here are tough. And I want you beside me." She leaned in and whispered in his ear, "I like you." _Uh oh, _Tanglepaw thought, _The Shadowclan leader has feelings for you. Danger! Danger! Don't listen. She's trying to corrupt you to make you tell her where the secret entrance is. _Sandstar kept circling him. _O.K., this is creeping me out now, _Tanglepaw thought. "Stop," he said, stepping away from Sandstar. But then, he almost stepped on Hawkpaw, who was still unconscious. He stepped forward again, and found himself almost nose to nose with Sandstar. "Tell me where it is!" she exclaimed. "Where what is?" Tanglepaw asked, playing dumb. "The secret entrance!" Sandstar yelled, "My patrol heard you talking. We know Maplestar is on his last life. We know you found a secret etrance to your camp. Where is it?!" Tanglepaw glared at her. "I'm not telling you anything," he growled. Sandstar stepped away. "Fine," she said. She motioned to a cats in the crowd. "Kill him," She ordered. Six cats came out of the group, and advanced towards him. Tanglepaw stepped back, so he blocked his friends. "Guys, I really could use you awake right now," he muttered. The first cat sprang at him. Tanglepaw jumped into the air, and knocked the cat back. The other five lept on him after that. One cat got his eye. Others scratched at his flank. He tried to defend himself as best he could. One powerful blow hit him in the side, and sent him flying across the clearing. He lay on the ground, unable to move. Every part of him hurt. One cat leapt from the group. The leap was going to land him right on top of Tanglepaw, and it would be over. Then, two more cats sprang out of the crowd, and knocked the cat back. It was Hawkpaw and Tigerpaw. "Let's get out of here!" Hawkpaw yelled. They helped Tanglepaw to his paws, and the three apprentices ran out of camp, Tanglepaw leaning on Hawkpaw.

**Chapter 4**

They didn't stop running until they got back to camp. "Help!" Tigerpaw cried, "We need help!" Cats came running out of camp. "Tanglepaw!" his mother, Brustlewing cried. "Hi mom," Tanglepaw said, croackily. "Get him to the medicine den!" Maplestar ordered. Fernstep came out of the tunnel, and took Tanglepaw's weight off of Hawkpaw. Fernstep helped Tanglepaw down into the medicine den, and layed him down in the nest. Then, she started cleaning his wounds. Tanglepaw blaked out again.

Tanglepaw woke up a few days later. His wounds were almost healed, and he could open his eye fully again. The only thing that hurt was his leg. Tanglepaw figured he had dislocated it or something. He looked outside the den. It was around dawn and the sky was light gray. Fernstep slept in her nest in the corner of the den. Tanglepaw stood up and stretched. Then he realized... "Our fate!" he exclaimed. Fernstep woke with a start. "Sorry," Tanglepaw said. "No, not at all," Frenstep said, "I'm glad to see you're feeling better. What were you saying?" "Um...," Tanglepaw said, "Our fate. Hawkpaw, Tigerpaw and I. We changed our fate. We were meant to betray the clan, and we didn't give in." "You know?" Fernstep asked, standing up, "When did you find out?" "I heard my father talking," Tanglepaw replied, "Where are Hawkpaw and Tigerpaw? Can I go find them?" "Ya, go ahead," Fernstep said. Tanglepaw limped out fo the den.

Tanglepaw found Hawkpaw and Tigerpaw beside the apprentice den. "Guys, we did it!" he exclaimed. "Tanglepaw you're alright!" Tigerpaw said. "Why, did you think I was dead?" Tanglepaw asked, "Can't get rid of me that easily. But, don't you realize, we did it! We changed our fate! We're not dead, the clan is safe and everything is alright!" Tigerpaw and Hawkpaw nodded, smiling.

**The End**


End file.
